What the-!
by familyisimportant
Summary: Um, hey. I know their are a lot of stories with Mike's personalities becoming human, but I thought I might try my hand at it. 'What the-' is just a working title until I can find a better one. Two night before Mike is called back by Cris after total drama All stars, he wakes to find his former personalities in his room. How will his new 'siblings' cope on the island?
1. Chapter 1

Mike started, what had woke him? He got the answer when he saw four confused people in his room. "Dagnabit, where are we?" The eldest man, a tall figure with short white hair, spoke up.

"How should we know? With a GPS or somethin'?" This time it was a young fit man in tight jeans and fire-red hair. The jursy accent sparked something in Mike's memory and made him gasp.

"Now look, you dingoes yapping and chattering woke him!" The new speaker was the mirror image to Mike, but he wore a sari outfit with a fedora. The second man turned to punch the third one, when a girl got between them. She also had a strong resemblance to Mike, and appeared to be the youngest of the four. Her long black hair stopped to the middle of her back, and she was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She was as athletic as the second man, but her eyes did not have the same amount of fire.

"Stop, stop! Svetlana do not like to see her brothers fighting!" she cried, clearly distressed. This made Mike sit up in bed. He could think of only one Russian who would call two men so different from her 'brothers'. But that was impossible, he had not heard from them in twenty four months!

He gulped. "Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba? I- is that you?!" Four heads turned to him, and eight eyes widened in shock.

Vito was the frist to regain his nerve. "Well, dang." He whispered. Mike had to admit he summed it up perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? This is my frist time writing for this fandom, so I hope I kept everyone to character. If you want, you could add any tweaks to the plot or to the human designs of Chester, Vito, Manitoba, and Svetlana.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Mike stared as he watched Vito dig into the hamburger his mom fixed him for lunch. When she saw the four personalities,she had started, looked around warily,and then offered to fix them a 'very late ' dinner. After that and three meals the next day, the four got the hang of eating. Or three of them did, anyway. Chester grumbled about Vito's sloppy eating as he nibbled on his burger, plain, No cheese, just as he liked it.

Svetlana looked grossed out, and tenderly pushed her veggie burger away. "Svetlana es not hungry anymore." she adnnonced. Mike had to admit she Did look a little green. Manitoba looked like he was going to lose what little of his lunch he managed to eat.

"'Suse me, mates." he said, leaping out of his chair and making a bee -line for the bathroom.

What's his problem? The food is delish! " Vito said before returning to his previous activity of gobbling down the sandwich. Until Mike's mother thwacked him on the head. He glared at her as she did the same.

I'm glad you enjoy my cooking, Vito, but you don't have to make the meal unpleasant for your brothers and sister! " Vito noticed the grossed out looks on Mike and Svetlana's faces and Chester grumbling as he ate, something he was not doing when he frist started to eat his meal.

Vito's face went from anger to sheepish. "Sorry,guys." he muttered, taking smaller bites of his burger, even though he wanted to shollow the tasty meal whole. Then the bell rang.

I'll get it!" Svetlana exclaimed,leaping to her feet and rushing to get the mail before any of her brothers. Next to helping out around the house,she had decided getting the mail was her favorite chore. When she came back in, she looked confused and was holding a single letter. "It's for you, Mike, from McLean."

"McLean? What does that coockabaria want?" Manitoba asked as he came from the direction of the bathroom.

"For me to return to the show." Mike answered frowning. Then he looked at his newly aquarred brothers and sister. "I hope he don't mind if I bring four people with me."

When they reached the island, Vito heard a familiar voice. "Great,this can only get worse." Anna Marie grumbled,not knowing Vito heard her.'Can only get worse, eh?' Vito thought to himself, smirking, 'we will see about that'.

He snuck up behind her, and clasped his hands gently around her eyes. "Guess who, baby," he purred. Anna Marie answered by giving a screech of delight,and turning swiftly planting a kiss on Vito, making him stiffen with surprise then melt to kiss her back. Manitoba made a gagging noise, arritating his brother.

"Just wait until you get a girl you -ymphh! " The rest of his sentence was cut out as Anna Marie kissed him again. As his siblings started laughing, they did not see the shadowy figure laughing evily in the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: I thought red better matched Vito's personlity. And guess who the man in the bushes is? ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Svetlana grinned when she saw Mike heading towards her with his girlfriend, Zoey. "Hey, Svetlana, it's good to see you!"

"Svetlana es glad too see you too, Zoey. " She replied, hugging the girl. Then She saw Manitoba shooting daggers a tall red-head girl wearing glasses,her hair up in a bun.

When she reached her brother, he told her, "I do not trust that Shelia. There is something about her that is nuttier then a gum tree in the middle of a jungle!" Svetlana gave her head a small nod. Though the woman looked nice to her, Manitoba's instincts were never wrong. They will have to keep an eye on her.

He had just started to leave when he bumped into a tall girl wearing clothes similar to his own. "Watch where you a going you clumsy roo! " she shouted, glaring at him.

"Oh that is it! I -!" He stopped, seeing the basket half full of food. Then he gave a sly grin. "Foraging,eh? I bet I could find double the admout you can!"

She started, then grinned. "Oh, it's on! "

Vito sighed heavenly as he was in a deep kiss with his girlfriend, Anna Maria, behind the outhouse. Suddenly, a loud scream rocketed through the trees, making the two jump. They glared around the corner of the outhouse, Vito's arm wrapped around Anna Maria's hip, as a red-head girl stormed out. Three minutes later, Mike and Zoey burst from the woods.

"Are- are you guys alright, we heard screaming." Mike said, looking at a ticked off Vito.

"No one was murdered if that is what you mean. Vito answered. Then he let out a low growl of "YET" and stalked off with Anna Marie right behind him.

Mike traded looks with Zoey, and shurged, curious.

"I got to admit, for a girl, your pretty good." Manitoba said, looking at the two equal piles of food.

The girl laughed. "I've had too much fun to resist that statement. What's your name, mate?"

"Manitoba. And may I ask what your name is?"

"Jasmine."

* * *

><p><strong>Regularrun: I thought it will be fun for any readers to guess, you don't have to be a smart-butt about it. :p<strong>

**And I believe we all know what is happening in the end of this chapter. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett grumbled as she walked. How dare that midget call Her his sidekick! "I'll show him." She growled, kicking a rock. Suddenly a man with dark circles under his ice blue eyes was in her way. He was wearing a dark brown hoody with black pants. His dark bangs covered his right eye, he was holding a sharp-looking knife. Mal came towards her, planning on forcing her into the woods. He lunged, only for her to skillfully doge it.

"Oh no you don't I could find several ways to make you disappear!" Mal gave a little laugh, and just moved closer to her. She grabbed the hand holding the knife, and pushed it back, making him let go. Then, Scarlett forced Mal's arm to his back, and bent him over. Now, if you try attacking me again, just know I can be just as evil as you." she said, there was a deep coldness to her voice.

Mal forced his arm free, and slowly backed away. "Okay, then." He replied, tripping over a root. He had to admit he was scared out of his wits. Then he shook his head, knocking himself out of his terror. "But such weak moves are probably all a _girl _can manage." She gaped at him, then grew angry.

"Oh really, well at least I'm not a boy who was beat by a girl!"

Mal snorted, "Well, your just lucky your pretty." He clasped his hand over his mouth, he did not mean to compliment her. 'Then again, she is pretty'. Mal thought, then tried to push the sediment to the back of his head. Scarlett did not seem to know how to act with that.

"Oh yea? Well if you weren't smart enough to stay hidden I would have seen you sooner!" Then she realized what she said. 'Oh crap, that's not what I meant!" Mal stared at her, he felt a blush rasing to his face. Scarlett looked away, her face also getting red. "Um, so, do you want to team up or-?" she asked, still studying the ground.

Mal snorted. "They don't even know I'm here! But, uh, if you want me to help from time to time, I would be honored."

Chester sighed as he walked through the woods. To him, it was small things like this that made life perfect. He sat on a large rock, stopping to rest. Then he heard a soft sweet sing-song voice go through the woods. Curious, he got up and followed the sound. "Music is so complicated now'a days. What happened to singers actually saying what they meant?" He grumbled, still heading in the direction in which the singing was coming from.

"I prefer the classics my self." The warm, famine voice coming from behind him made Chester jump. He turned to see a pretty girl wearing a pink dress with black eyes and her black hair adorned with a pink hairbow.

"Don't sneak up on people like that young whippersnapper!" He scolded, then felt bad.

"Oh, sorry." Ella said. Then she went back to her favorite thing, singing. Part of her hoped the classical music would cheer up the white-haired man in front of her up. Sure enough, it calmed Chester down.

"You're good at singing, young one. I'm Chester, who are you."

Ella gave a small smile before replying. "Thanks, Chester. I'm Ella."

* * *

><p><strong>Guest:Lol, thanks, I thought some of the lines the characters said in the second chapter was pretty good as well.<strong>**Eden:Yup, Mal was hidden in the bush. :p**


	5. Chapter 5

Manitoba glared at the girl standing on the other team at the challenge. Jasmine glared right back. Even though they had fun forging, they were still on opposite teams. After the challenge, maybe they could be friends. Maybe. It depended on how hard he beats her. 'Or maybe she will beat me' he thought, then shook his head. She may be good, but not That good. Still, he did want to explore the woods further. And it might not hurt to have someone with him.

While Chris was explaining the challenge, he wrote a quick note asking Jasmine to walk in the woods with him. Then he folded it into an airplane and shot it at her. She glared harder at him as she un folded the note. Manitoba found himself holding his breath as she read the note and folded it back up, placing it in her pocket. Then she looked up at him smiling slightly and giving her head a small nod.

They did not notice the small smile Vito was holding back. After the challenge, Manitoba met Jasmine in the woods. As the two walked, he noticed a familiar red-head. He stiffened, eyes alert with suspicion. "That sheila over there, who is she?" He asked Jasmine, slightly pointing to the girl.

She looked in the direction Manitoba was pointing and answered, "That's Scarlett, one of my teammates. She's a nice girl."

"I wonder what she's up to. Come on, let's follow her." He headed after her, Jasmine following, wondering why Manitoba was chasing after someone she considered trustworthy. They had reached a clearing when Manitoba stopped again, something catching his attention.

"No, oh crikey, NO!" With that, he grabbed her wrist and fled back in the direction of his camp. When they reached it, both were gasping for breath. In an instant, the older man, young woman, and one of her teammates were on their feet.

"V- Vito?! Wh- what are you doing- here?!"

"Hangin' out with my fam, what else?" the hot headed young man replied. Then he turned to Manitoba, who had regained his breath.

"Chester, Vito, Sventlana, we need to talk, alone." Jasmine grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait, who did you see with Scarlett in the woods?"

"No one." Manitoba answered, shaking his arm free.

"But-"

"Go back to your camp, just stay out of the way." He said, going into their cabin with Chester and Sventlana following.

Vito watched, worry in his eyes. Then he turned to Jasmine. "I'll meet you back at camp, alright?" He asked, heading back in. Jasmine glared in the direction the four left, only to hear an angry cry. Then a tough-looking girl rushed in, calling out Vito's name.

"Vito, baby, what's wrong?" Instead of feeling annoyed like he usually did when Anna Marie was there, his thoughts jumped to Jasmine. He shook his head as Vito tried to calm his girl.

"Nothing, baby," He murmured, holding her close.

Chester let out a snort and before anyone could stop him cried out, "Nothing?! You call Mal's possible return NOTHING?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I should put what the challenges had them doing. If you guys think that should be included, I'll be happy to do so. any one want to guess what is happening to Manitoba? ;D<strong>


End file.
